


Zeno's Thoughts

by KazeshiniSora



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Abi is precious, Cross posted on Wattpad, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Guen is totally an older brother and nothing you say will convince me otherwise, Kaya is too good for this world, Kija is curious, Long Hiryuu is a blockhead King, Shuten is an absolute boss, Zeno deserves happiness, Zeno deserves the world, Zeno is a total sweetheart, Zeno is precious and deserves to be happy, but he could actually kill you if he tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeshiniSora/pseuds/KazeshiniSora
Summary: Zeno tells The Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch about the First Generation Dragon Warriors and King Hiryuu.
Relationships: Abi & Gu-En & Shu-Ten & Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona), Abi & Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona), Happy Hungry Bunch & Zeno, Hiryuu & Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona), Jae-Ha & Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona), Kaya & Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona), Kaya/Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona), Kija & Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona), Shin-Ah & Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona), Yona & Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona), Yoon | Yun & Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona), Yoon | Yun/Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona)
Kudos: 78





	Zeno's Thoughts

They had set up camp for the night but everyone felt restless. They decide to talk about fun stories they heard of or even funny things that had happened to them. Everyone is laughing and having fun until Kija gets too curious and decides to ask Zeno about the first generation.

"Zeno, what were King Hiryuu and the Dragon Worriors from the time of the legend like?" Everyone goes silent. They all wanted to know but they didn't want to ask Zeno, just incase he got upset.

"Hmm, what were they like? Well, King Hiryuu was really kind and, sometimes, it felt like he was crazy."

"Crazy?" Yona couldn't understand how such an amazing king was crazy.

"Sometimes when Guen, Shuten, and Abi were fighting King Hiryuu thought that they were playing with each other. The three of them would look at him like he was insane, or blind, maybe both. No matter what though, all of us could agree that he was the only person that deserved the throne. He was kind, strong, and kind of like a dad." Zeno smiles brightly as he thinks of the past.

"Actually Miss, you're almost as kind and compassionate as he was." Yona's eyes widen at the thought. "Well, anyways, who's next? I guess Guen should be next. Guen was the Hakuryuu."

Kija perks up and pays more attention when he hears that.

"He was strong, and kind of like an older brother. I remember when we were all talking one day I fell and got a really bad gash on my leg. Guen was so worried and got upset when I dismissed the fact I injured my leg. He kept saying he would carry me until, finally, my leg healed. Then he looked at me like I had grown a second head." Zeno laughs.

"He's also very loyal. He doesn't like seeing people he cares about get hurt. Actually Kija you remind he of him slightly. I wish I had gone to see him at least once before he died though." He says the last part quietly but the others hear him anyways.

"You don't have to tell us if it's painful." Yona interjects.

"Hahaha it's fine. Well then next is..." Zeno looks around then smiles. "Shuten. He was the Rokuryuu."

Jae-Ha doesn't look like he acknowledges it other than look up at Zeno before he returns his gaze to the fire.

"He was... A brute? Kind of mean, always picked fights with everyone, and hated to be tied down. After the four of us went our separate ways you could always count on him to never stay in one place. No matter what though, you could always count on him to have your back. He didn't like to show others that he cared about them. Now that I think about it, Jae-Ha," he looks over at Jae-Ha, who is looking at him now. "You know how you say 'dear' to the Miss? Shuten, after King Hiryuu passed away, would call Abi 'Abi dear'. Abi hated it so Shuten continued calling him that." Zeno laughs a little at the memories that surface.

"I never would've thought." Jae-Ha mumbles.

"Well last but certainly not least is Abi, the Seiryuu. Before I say anything else, Shin Ah, I would like to apologize on Abi's behalf." Zeno says, looking directly at Shin Ah.

Everyone is confused. Why would Zeno be apologizing for Abi?

"This is just my logic but after King Hiryuu died Abi got captured. Shuten and Guen brought him back, but, because of that, he covered his eyes so something like that would never happen again. This is just me, but, sometimes I feel like that unessesary little thing passed down through the years because of Abi. So, I'm apologizing on his behalf." As Zeno says this he gets a look in his eyes that the others can't recognize.

"It's okay," Shin Ah says quietly.

"Well then, Abi was very different from Shin Ah. A lot more... Talkative? No that's not it; he was... Outspoken? I don't know exactly what he was but he would always get into fights with Guen and Shuten. He wasn't afraid to say what was on his mind. He and Shuten would always call me useless when we were on the battlefield, then Shuten would say Abi was useless and they'd argue. He was like a kid at times; actually all three of them were; no wait, all four of them were. King Hiryuu was probably the most childish of all of them." Zeno laughs. "Now that I think about it you and Abi do have something in common. Abi had a special connection to small animals just like you, Shin Ah." 

"Oh," Shin Ah says softly.

"Zeno, if you don't mind telling us, what was your wife like? You said you got married right?" Yona asks shyly.

"My wife?" Zeno thinks about it for a second and then decides to tell them about her. 

"Her name was Kaya. She was kind of like me. Well the me of today. Back then, before I had met her, I was on my own and I was different. I just wanted to die and I didn't care about anything. She helped me change into who I am today. She made me realize how important eating and sleeping really was. She also taught me how to remember my name if I started to forget it. She had a disease and died though." Zeno gets that same unreadable expression on his face again. Suddenly he gets up. "Well I'm done sharing stories for today. I'm gonna go collect some more firewood."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I feel like Zeno is one of the best characters in Yona because he's gone through so much and became wiser because of it but still is like a little kid.


End file.
